Dimension Adventures Book 1:Darkside of The Fun!
by whatkindofTMNTru
Summary: How could Gibson and Nova know that just 1 sentence would break his heart this much?Or how could Raph know that just one more temper loose would bring this much trouble?They all understood it,when they ran into another Dimension,separated...
1. Prologue

**Shuggazoom City**

That evening Shuggazoom City was calm and this calm situation noises were coming from the outskirts of the of the citizens went there and stared in shock. It was coming from the Super Robot! The Super Robot Was the home of the heroes of the planet: The were 5 Robot Monkeys named Antauri, Sprx-77-he had prefered Sprx-, Mr. Hal Gibson -he also had prefered just Gibson, Nova and Otto. And their leader was a boy who named Chiro. This time the fight was between Sprx vs. Nova, Gibson and Otto. Sprx had pulled a prank to all of the team. But fortunately for Sprx, Antauri wasn't too disturbed about it. And Chiro was his accomplice.

"You're just STUPID Sprx! Why the hell you don't go and do something USEFUL?" yelled Gibson in anger. He was frustrated. No, more than just frustrated. He was _mad_!

"I'm doing more useful things than you Gibson! At least I'm not giving lectures which NO ONE listening! Or I don't ALWAYS goofing around like Otto! Or I NEVER lose my temper like you Nova!" Sprx shot back. He couldn't understand why those three were mad at him. It was only a harmless prank!

"_WHAT_! HOW CAN YOU SAY THESE STUPID THINGS TO US? At least I'm not crackin' any bad jokes!" Otto bellowed

."_This fight is getting outta control,"_ thought Chiro. It really was getting out of control. Nova, Otto and Gibson were getting more and more angry by the time passed by.

"Sprx, " Nova started angrily."_SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!"_ she shouted like a mad girl.

"I won't, " said Sprx calmly but his anger could be felt in those words as he said them."What are ya gonna do about it?"

Nova was ready to kill Sprx. She could do it too, if Antauri wasn't at there in time.

But that was then, Gibson said the words that hurt Sprx more than any physical wound: "And at least **ANY** of us was that stupid to touch to Fire of Hate! Except _YOU_!

Nova nodded. "Agreed Gibson!"

Sprx froze and just stared. It had been 6 years since the Great War's end but that memory was still giving an incredible pain to him.

"_Oh, no! It's __**NOT**__ gonna be good!" _ thought desparately Otto. If only he could say something, anything that ease Sprx's pain now. But nothing came to the green monkey's head. And he, Antauri and Chiro could only stare at Sprx to see _any_ reaction from him. But he just stood there and stared at Nova and Gibson in shock and hurt written overly on his face.

"Gibson! Nova!" yelled Antauri. "You've gone too far!"

"No, Antauri." broke in Sprx. The hurt was evident in his voice. "I-it isn't necessary. I-I'll be in my room…" he muttered.

Sprx turned fastly but it wasn't fast enough for hiding his tears from them. Chiro was really angry with Gibson and Nova.

"I can't believe you Gibson!" he screamed at the blue and yellow monkeys that standing in shock and shame before him."HOW could you two say those things to him?"

"But-" Nova tried to break in but Antauri cut her words off.

"He is still upset about it Nova! Maybe you did not hear but I heard him having nightmares about it! Chiro heard him as well!" said in a really serious tone. They all knew that tone. Antauri only used it either the situation was really serious or they were in a battle.

Otto gasped in shock."Still? Even after six years?"

"Yeah still!" Chiro shouted again. He was really, really angry at them. It was that much he almost hated them!"And those two just deepened his wound!"

"Chiro, I think you must go and bring Sprx back to here." said Antauri. When he saw Chiro didn't move he sighed and added, "I will come with you as well."

"C-can I come too, " Otto stuttered.

He was burning inside to get his friend happy again. Chiro looked at him in an angry manner. But Antauri had another plan.

"Of course you can come as well Otto, " he said calmly.

When they left the Main Room Gibson and Nova looked to eachother. They were too stunned to talk but, there was the same question in each of their minds:_"Is this true? Does he still have nightmares?"_.

Meanwhile the other trio was in front of Sprx's room. The door was locked.

"Sprx?" called Antauri."Can we come?"

"No!" yelled Sprx with alarm. Then calmed back. The trio was getting pretty suspicious from this behavior."Please Antauri, I-I wanna be alone for a while…"

"But Sprx, "Chiro started. "You can't solve this problem like this! C'mon! Open the door! Otto's here! He wanna apologize to you!" said then.

There was a pause on the other side."Otto?" muttered Sprx, shocked."Is he there too? Otto, a-are ya there?" said then.

But Otto couldn't dare to talk. He felt really ashamed of himself although it wasn't exactly his fault…

"C'mon Otto!" Chiro whispered to his ear.

"Y-yeah…" started Otto."I-I'm so sorry Sprx!" said then.

Sprx didn't answer. They were growing more and more anxious by the time. But what they didn't know was, Sprx was opening a portal! But he didn't even know where would it open. He just wanted to go away. Away from this pain. Antauri went into his ghost mode and walked into the room. In an instant, he understood what Sprx was doing and quickly, he went back to his normal body but it was too late and portal opened in front of their eyes! That was then Antauri opened the door and the other two came into the room. But all they could do was just stand in the doorway and stare in shock. Otto was about to faint but fortunately, Chiro wasn't.

"SPRX! NO! WAIT!" both he and Antauri yelled and then, Sprx slowly turned to them. They could clearly that see he was crying.

"Gibson was right guys. I'm the stupid one. I don't wanna be a weakling for team…" he muttered.

"Sprx!" Chiro shouted in shock."Y-you aren't a weakling!"

"Otto!" Antauri yelled to the green monkey and saw him immediately turn to him."Go and bring Nova and Gibson to here! RIGHT NOW!" he ordered.

"O-OK Antauri!"

Otto fastly turned around and left the room. He was screaming while he running back to the Main Room.

"Otto? What happened!" Gibson said in worry.

"Say something!" Nova ushered him.

Otto was breathing heavily. The worry was the only thing that was written all over his face.

"J-just come with me guys! Right now! Or-"

Otto couldn't talk more as he held their hands and ran back to Sprx's room. When they arrived, Gibson and Nova were stunned as they saw the situation.

"SPRX! NO, WAIT! What are ya doing!" they screamed in an unison.

Sprx didn't even listened to them and went into the portal. Antauri -seeing as he was the nearest person to the red monkey- tried to stop him but, before anyone could catch up with him he went through the blue thing before them and disappeared with it.

Nova fell to her knees and started to others were crying too but Nova and Gibson were really bad.

**Meanwhile** **Earth, New York Sewers**

The loud roar, could be heard at anywhere in the Lair. At there, the Mutant Turtles were on their ninja training session and they were sparring. A deep blue masked one was matched with an orange masked one and they were already finished their work -with the big loss of the Orange- and a purple one with a blood red one who was the owner of the roar. Their names were Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. But they were calling eachother Leo, Don or Donny, Raph and Mike or Mikey. They were named, raised and trained by a Rat who named Splinter.

Leo sighed. When would Raph chill off and be able to control his bad temper? That was then Raph pinned Donny down and there was a sai in his hand. And to make it worse, he was looking so angry! When he downed his sai to Don's throat Leo and Master Splinter interrupted him just in time.

"Raphael!"Leo hollered."Have you lost your mind _AGAIN_!"

"Wha-what? D-Donny! Oh, no." Raph was shocked and ashamed beyond words.

Meanwhile Mikey, helped to Donny to get up to his feet. He was shaking like crazy. That was then, Raph went out of the Lair, running. He had to get some fresh air. Mikey sighed.

"You OK, Don?" he asked to him while getting him up to his feet. He couldn't help, but feel a bit of dejavu at the time.

"I-I think so." said Don shakily."But don't we have to get Raph back here? What if he comes across a Foot or something?" he asked. Obviously worried for his brother.

"No, my son." Splinter joined in."He has to calm down and then, one of you go and get him back to here."

"_Hai_ Sensei." was Leo's automatic answer. The others rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile Raph was so embarrassed of himself. He'd lost his temper again and almost hurting his own brother! He went to the Washington Bridge and cursed to himself.

"How I'll be able ta go back home now?" he asked to himself out loud."Maybe it's da right thin' if I go to April's or Casey's."

That was then he saw a blue beam onto the sea and a portal's opening. He stared at that in shock as a shade fell off to the sea!

"Oh crud!" Raph cursed silently.

He had to get that guy off the sea but how?For once in his life, Raph thought of the right thing to do and didn't be reckless. Raph got his Shell-Cell from his belt and called Don. But to say the truth, he was afraid of what would he get from him. What if he was still angry with him? Or much worse, afraid of him? But in second ring Don opened. Raph told the event in a tense voice and said him tell to the others to come there. In a few moments all of them were there and with him. They searched throughout the sea and couldn't believe what they found. It was a robot mokey and it was unconscious. It was red and had dark eyes. But there were fresh tear strains in its face.

"Poor thing."Mikey muttered. Then turned to Leo with his best "puppy eyes" expression. Leo sighed inwardly. He really should have known that coming by now.

"Can we keep it Leooo? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaseee!"

Leo sighed again and turned to Raph who was rolling his eyes.

"How did you see it?" he asked to the red clad Turtle.

"I was here an' suddenly a blue portalish thingy opened and it fell righ' into tha water." he explained to them.

Don hummed."I think we must keep it Leo. If it can talk, it can tell us what happened and what's it doing here."

"I think so too. Don I-" started Raph but Don quickly cut him off.

"No need bro." the purple masked turtle smiled at his big brother."I know ya didn't mean it."

"OK then, " he smiled knowing the fight was over. "Let's bring it to the Lair." Leo finished.

**An hour later**

Sprx woke up in a bed. But it wasn't his bed or anywhere in Super thought of what had happened and a moment later the events of the evening hit him with the full impact. Tears came out again but he quickly forced them back."_I shouldn't cry,_" he thought bitterly. It was no help at all. Then he realised once again he wasn't in Super Robot. But where was he? He was sure, it wasn't anywhere in Shuggazoom. He looked around the room he was in. It was just like a Lab. _"Just like Gibson's..."_ thought bitterly Sprx. But there were major differences. Firstly, there weren't as much things as in Gibson's lab, and secondly, it was a little narrow and it was made from bricks. Then someone came into the room. It was a really big turtle with purple mask and a tall, long stick in his back. He saw him awake and smiled.

"Hey! Finally your awake." the turtle said.

"_So it can talk..." _ thought Sprx.

"How are you feeling?" asked creature then.

"Fine, I guess." Sprx lied. In truth, he felt like he'd fought Skeleton King 5 times and lost them all. Both physically and mentally."W-where am I?And who are ya?" he asked then.

"Oh sorry." Turtle apologized smiling sheepishly. "I'm Donatello. But you can call me Don or Donny. My brother has seen you when you were falling to the sea under the Washington Bridge. So we took you to our , what's your name?Why did you open a portal above a sea?" Donny asked with curiousity.

"I'm Sprx." he told him. "As for portal, I didn't know where would it open. I-I just wanted to go a little far away y'know." he said but he couldn't help the shaking of his still couldn't believe Gibson and Nova had said such things to him.

"Oh." said Don in understatement. He knew this scenario a little."I know of it! My brother Raph does it all the time. So, where are ya coming from? It's clear you're not from Earth." he told-asked him smiling.

"I'm from Shuggazoom." Sprx said. Then asked, "You know there?"

"No," said Don."But it doesn't matter for now. Only thing that matters is you're on Earth and you're safe with us. Can you wait for a little while?I've gotta go and get my brothers to Raph or Mike will kill me…" he said a little more really liked this red monkey.

"No problemo." Sprx forced a smile but inside, he was crying.

Don left the room as Sprx gone into deep thoughts. He was in another planet! _"I'm sure Nova and Gibson are giving a party right now._" he thought sadly then.

Meanwhile Donny went to Leo and saw him meditating and sighed. _"What a stubborn!"_

"Hey Leo." he said while approaching him.

Leo opened just one of his eyes."Yes?"

"He's up."

Leo nodded and got up to his feet. He knew what exactly his little sibling was talking about.

"Let's get the others. By the way did you ask his name?" Leo asked him. He too was curious.

"Of course. It's Sprx." he smiled wider and told him something that he thought Leo would think interesting."But I must warn you he's from another planet!"

"SAY WHAT!"Leo exclaimed. **(A/N:I know Leo wouldn't say such a thing but I couldn't help myself ^^)**

"Let's talk about it later OK? We've gotta get the others."

"OK Donny." said Leo smiling and shaking his head. His brother was sometimes very interesting.

When they went into Raph's room they didn't see just Raph. Mikey was there too and while Raph was sleeping, he was painting his face to **BRIGHT PINK**!

"Mikey!" Leo exclaimed. Both he and Don was shocked.

Mikey jumped with a start and that was then Raph woke up. He blinked when he saw all of his brothers were inside of his room.

"What da shell are ya all doin' here?" he mumbled, still sleepy.

"He's awake guys. But I must warn you guys. He's from another planet!"

Raph and Mikey's jaws dropped open. The awkward silence filled the room for a while.

"What's his name?" Mikey broke the silence.

"Sprx." said Don simply. Then he turned to go to the infirmary."C'mon let's go and meet him."

"**COWABUNGAAAAAAA**"

While Mikey stormed off of the room the other two looked to Raph. His half face was painted in bright pink and it was looking so funny. Don hoped Sprx wouldn't laugh or Mikey would be _SOO_ dead.

"When Raph understands what happened to his face, Mikey's _SOOO_ dead!" Don whispered to Leo while both of them were struggling to keep their laughs.

"Yeah."

Then they followed Raph off the room and went to the sick-bay where Sprx was and Mikey was giggling quietly while he was looking to Raph's face.

"What?" Raph asked irritated.

"N-nothing..." Mikey kept his giggles down and tried hard not to look to Raph's direction.

First Don went into the room and then he said to Sprx to try not to laugh because of the prank. And Sprx said he would try in return. That was then, the other Turtles came into the room. There were _three_ other turtles! And one of them's half face was **BRIGHT PINK**!

Sprx struggled to keep himself from laughing seeing he'd promised to Donny."Hello."

"Hi Dude! Donny said your name's Sprx. I'm Michelangelo but you just call me Mikey!" the orange masked Turtle nearly screamed into his reminded of Otto to the red monkey.

"Hi. I'm you can just say Leo to this is Raph." the blue masked one told him calmly as he referred to the pink faced Turtle.

"But ya can call him Raphie too."

"Mikeeey!" the other growled slightly. _"He seems really temperamental. Kinda like Nova *sigh* Why is it always me?"_ Sprx thought sadly again.

"So, what were you doing under the sea?And is there any friend of yours we can contact?" Leo didn't know that he'd said just the wrongest thing you could say to Sprx right now.

Sprx told them there was no one. But when he said that it was obliviously a lie and they all had understood it but didn't say anything about it. The turtle brothers looked to eachother. It was going to be a long night…

**Meanwhile in Shuggazoom**

Everyone in Super Robot was looking for Sprx. Otto and Chiro had gone on a patrol. They were thinking maybe they could find him in the was meditating for reach him. And Gibson and Nova were on computer.

"Gibson? Did you find anything?" asked Nova as the main computer beeped once again in the last three hours.

"No Nova!" he answered. Obviously getting more bad by the time."I-I can't believe I've said those things to him! This is all my fault he's not here right now!" he exclaimed in desparation and fury to himself.

"Mine too!" said softly Nova."I agreed with you! Did you see the look on his face then? Oh! What if we can't find him anymore?" she too, was desparate and angry at herself.

Then Antauri came to them. He was looking so sad and tired.

"Do not blame yourself Gibson." he started as he approached to them."You too do not blame yourself as well Nova. He will be allright.I felt his soul is in he is-"

Then Otto and Chiro came into the room. They had interrupted Antauri's giving report. Chiro abandoned himself to an was really exhausted.

"There's NO luck!" Chiro exclaimed."Just like he's disappeared from Shuggazoom."

"Chiro, Otto. I felt him."

"WHAT? How is he?" screamed Otto.

"I think he is fine. But there is a bad new though."

"Y-yes?" Chiro was almost afraid to ask.

Antauri hesitated as if he didn't know how to say it.

"What's it Antauri?" Otto ushered the silver monkey. Then, Antauri lifted his eyes from the ground and looked dead in the eyes of each of them.

"He is not in Shuggazoom City anymore!" he said quietly.

The others gasped in horror.

**Meanwhile Earth, another dimension**

The house wasn't so quiet. The two cousin girls were having an of them was a little short but way skinny. She had long dark auburn hair and dark green eyes. Her name was Bahar. The other one was a little shorter than the first one and she had so long black hair and really dark Brown hair. And her name was Demet. These two were living in the same house and usually getting along very well.

"Demet! If you don't do this I'm gonna say to my aunt that you went that party and left me alone with Doğa!"Bahar screamed. She was very frustrated of her younger cousin.

"But Bahar!" the other girl said."How can you expect me to carry _this_ banner in the middle of _an airport_!" Demet exclaimed angrily as she waved the banner that Bahar made.

The argument was that: Bahar's a friend, Cat was coming from Lizbon and she had a work to do, so she wasn't able to greet her friend and she had told Demet to greet her friend. She agreed in first but when she saw the banner, she defied it fiercely. The banner was that: There was a writing on a dark green background and there were 4 weapon sign around of it: a blue Katana, a red Sai, a purple Bo Staff and an orange Nunckaku. And the writing was the problem. It was: **"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Forever!" **And she had written this on bold big letters!

"Oh c'mooon!" Bahar huffed."When was the last time I wanted something from ya?"

Demet knew she had wanted her help in one or two situations. Cause it was really hard for her, seeing she was too stubborn about doing things herself. Finally, Demet huffed and Bahar smiled with knowledge of Demet's answer.

"Allright, "Demet started with crossing her arms across her chest. "But if anyone tries to make fun of it-" Demet started to say but Bahar quickly cut it off.

"I know, I knoow! You'll beat them up." she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah!"

With this Demet got the banner and went to Sabiha Gokcen Airport. But when she arrived to the Airport, the other waiters looked at her and started to whispering to eachother and pointing her banner. Demet narrowed her eyes, trying hard to ignore them for the sake of the people. And in about 15 minutes later the plane was in there. Sighing, Demet got her banner with a grim expression and went to greet Bahar's friend. She held the banner up and the girl saw it. Then grinned and started to walk towards her.

"Hey there Dudette!" she said to her.

"I'm not Bahar."Demet told her."She said had to do something important but didn't tell me what."

"Oh! Who are you then?" Cat asked, confused.

"I'm Bahar's cousin. Demet."

"Oh she told me about you!" Cat suddenly grinned."Nice to meet you in person."

"Yeah she told you to me too and it's nice to meet you too."

They went to Bahar and Demet's but they didn't know what was going to happen later...

**Meanwhile in Shuggazoom**

The night had come onto the Shuggazoom. It was 2 A.M. but there were still five people up but, at least; three of them were preparing to go to bed. The others were Gibson and Nova. When Antauri had said that Sprx wasn't on the planet anymore, Gibson had stated that he wasn't going to sleep until he finds him. Nova had agreed with him too. And other three couldn't make them to go to bed. Antauri even tried talked to them for not to blame themselves all over again, but it didn't worked.

"Good night to you guys." Gibson told them."If we find something -anything- from Sprx, we'll tell you in the morning."

"But Gibson, " Chiro said, "Sprx wouldn't want you two to do this! You're just exhausting yourselves! You guys didn't eat anything on dinner! Even if you can find him, you will never be able to help us to get him back if he's in trouble! Because you're gonna be exhausted!" he finished obviously worried about both of them and for Sprx.

"Do you honestly believe we can do anything if we can't find him Chiro?" yelled Nova sadly."It was _OUR_ fault to get him left! We can't just leave it alone and go to sleep just like it's nothing!"

"Nova-" Antauri started but, Gibson made him eat whatever he was going to say.

"No, 's right!We really can't go to ya in the morning OK?" he said and he and Nova turned around to find i_anything_/i that can be Sprx's trio exchanged sad with this they were gone…

**Three days later on Shuggazoom**

Three days had passed by with absence of Sprx. Gibson and Nova hadn't find ANY trace of him. And by this time, both of them had barely eaten or slept. And finally Gibson had gotten sick. But even this couldn't stop the blue monkey from his search of his friend. Nova even offered to get the task for a couple of days from him but he'd said he couldn't just rest when Sprx was out there.

"You are sick yourself Gibson." Antauri said, trying to convince Gibson to rest for the fifth time in a row that day."Sprx would be really upset, if he had seen you like this now."

"Even in his anger?" Gibson asked pathetically. The sickness and tiredness were taking their toll on him.

"Of course Gibson!" Otto said, shocked."He still cares about you! Plus,while you AND Nova getting some rest, I, Antauri and Chiro will be searching." he told him.

"But-" said Nova starting to protest but Chiro didn't let her go on.

"If we find ANYTHING, we're gonna wake you guys, don't worry and get some rest! NOW!" he ordered with his Leader Tone.

Gibson and Nova looked to eachother and then, they understood that the others won't let them to be up this time. Both turned to the others and nodded unwantedly. That was then, Gibson suddenly collapsed before Nova's feet.

Everyone: GIBSON!


	2. Meetings

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except my OC's Bahar,Demet,Cat and Tuğba(maybe a few other later)**

**Sorry this chapter is a little late but I had a **_**major**_** writers block and the other stories caught for reviewers:**

**TheVantilatorFan:Arigatou dude.I know what you mean *winks* .**

**mcazevedo:thanks again dudette.I know I said that on MSN but thanks again it's not important at all *gives her a cookie***

**MikkiTheSuperiorAssasin:yeah it's much drama and it'll be as much as the chappies goes.**

**And for the others:I'm thanking to all of you.****So with the long waited chapter 2=Finding & Meeting.**

ENJOY!^^'

Everyone ran to Gibson's side and Antauri quickly checked his was he told the others that, everyone was shocked and worried sick about him.

"What are we gonna do guys?" Otto asked frantically.

"For the starters, " started Chiro. "We've gotta bring him to the sick-bay one of us will wait for him to wake up and the others will can't risk another of us to be lost." He said.

"B-but- what about Sprx?" Nova asked on the verge of tears.

"Yeah?" Otto asked too.Antauri turned to seemed to be deep in his thoughts too but for his luck, Chiro jumped in with an idea. "How about Jin may?She can help us we can't go into the space without Sprx and Gibson, she'd be more than happy to help us." he agreed with just nodded and Chiro went off to call his android girlfriend.

**Meanwhile on Earth**

Even though three days had passed already, Sprx wasn't quite in ease with the Hamato , he'd met with Casey Jones – the bonehead as Raph had put it – and April O' of them were quite good friends but he still missed the sometimes the turtle brothers reminded of them to Mikey could be seen just like Otto because of his enthusiasm and Donny…He was a genius just like Gibson and sure enough, he was talking in almost the same complicated language as Gibson if it weren't for Raph and Mikey who stopped him before he got too carried Raph often reminded him of Nova with his temper to mention Leo looked just like Chiro when he was on last but definitely not least, Master Splinter was just like Antauri, soothing, wise and calm no matter what but at the same time, that time, the turtles were in their daily training was watching but he couldn't give himself in , some bad feeling shook him to the core. 

"G-Gibson…" he least no one could hear him in this so he Splinter had heard him.The old rat inwardly frowned but was distracted by a girlish scream by Mikey.

"RAPH WAIT!Help -"

Everyone turned to them and saw that, Raph was choking Mikey!

"Raphael!STOP!" Leonardo yelled, trying to apart him from –including Sprx- went to him and when he was able to stop, he went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Now what?" Mikey asked, rubbing his sore throat.

"I suggest we leave him alone for a while Michelangelo." Splinter said, looking at the direction of Raphael had retreated.

**Half an Hour Later**

Sprx nervously made his way towards Raph's thought the ninja had to be comforted if he didn't want to red monkey hesitantly knocked on the door.

**Evil Cliffhanger agaiiinn *sinister grin* .Sorry it's real short and I won't be able to write part 2 for a while cause my damned keyboard has broken *glares at keyboard* .But I'll write it ASAP. ^_^**


	3. New  Friends

whatkindofTMNTru:*comes running in* What's up people?Now that my keyboard is up & about, gotta do the new chappie, aren't I? *winks* So, here it comes but first, the disclaimer.Today, Demet's doing it.

Demet:Do I _really_ have to?

whatkindofTMNTru:YES!If you don't, well,*sinister grin* you'll have harsh consequences of this.

Demet: *cringes* whatkindofTMNTru does not, nor will own neither TMNT nor Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

**On with it!**

Sprx knocked softly on Raphael's door.

"Go 'way Fearless!I'm not in tha mood!" came the red clad turtle's couldn't help but wonder why Raph insisted on calling Leo was easy to tell Leo was uncomfortable with this though, he shook the thought and called for Raph.

"Raph it's me, Sprx!Can we talk a little?" He was a short silence before the temperamental turtle answered.

"Um... 'Course ya can, in."

Red monkey breathed a relieved sigh and opening the door, he walked into the room.

" okay?You seem tense." This was the first thing Raph said to Sprx when he saw the red simian in his just nodded, though unable to let out a sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna eat ya." Both chuckled nervously.

"Are you okay?I mean, you pretty much went berserk out there." Sprx looked at the ground, very ashamed of himself. _'How could I lash out on Mikey like that!And it was in front of someone whom Mikey likes very much as a friend!"_ he thought and cursed himself for saw his hesitation of answering and decided to stop this awkward silence. "You know, I was gonna tell ya a secret of mine."

At this Raph cocked an did he not tell Leo or Mikey or one of the others but him?Sprx smiled bitterly at unasked question.

"Alright, monkey boy, spill it." At this, Sprx cracked to say, Raphael was _very_ confused as he stared incredulously at the red simian.

**Earth, Other Dimension**

"Bahar!Tell me just _one_ reason that I should come with you to the CosPlay place." Demet said, almost deadpan.

"One, our guest wants you too at there, Two, _I_ want you there." Bahar said, smiling. "See, you wanted one reason, I gave you two." She and Cat burst out rolled her eyes. "C'mon Dudette!We'll have sooo much fun!" Cat added after their laughs subsided.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Said the black haired girl under her this, she got up and said, "Well, if I really have to do this, then you two _will_ help me about I have no experience about CosPlay, you have no choice at all if ya want me to come with ya." Hearing this, the other two's faces lit up with mirth.

"By the way cousin, Tuğba's coming c'mon._Ikuze_, we have a lot of things to do." Bahar said, grinning.

Demet sighed.This was going to be a _loooong_ day.

**Shug****gazoom City**

Jinmay was running throught the streets of Shuggazoom City towards the outskirts, where her boyfriend and his friends were she finally reached there, she found Chiro waiting anxiously beside Super seemed very tired it was almost invisible to an untrained eye.

"Chiro!I'm here!" She didn't like the look on his face.

"Jinmay!Finally!C'mon you've got to help us!"

Chiro, as the young gentleman he was, let Jinmay go first and he went after they went to the Common Room in the Robot, Chiro told what had happened in these three days, starting from the fight between the time he finished his story, they were already in the room.

"Wait, let me get this straight, Sprx,Nova and Gibson fought, Gibson and Nova said something bad to him and Sprx Gibson was sick from exhaustion caused from his and Nova's search for him and he's collapsed I right, Chiro?"

"Yeah, 're right." Chiro said, his exhaustion was visible now.

"And you want my help with finding Sprx?"

" you do that please?" His eyes seemed to be pleading but he didn't need to do that.

"Of course!Sprx is my friend too you Gibson in such state!I of course will help you!" Jinmay exclaimed as they went into the sick-bay where Gibson's almost lifeless body laid on a gasped in horror, bringing her hands to her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Oh my God!Gibson!"

Just as she expected, the blue simian gave no answer at Otto turned to her and waved his hand but not in his usual almost broke Jinmay's and Gibson were good friends after matter how childish Otto was or how scientific Gibson was, they were pretty much best with the added matter of Sprx's leaving, she was almost afraid that this could break the innocent, childish green monkey.

"He's like this for two hours.I-I'm trying to do everything I can but nothing works." Otto said, sad that he couldn't cure his friend.

"Do not worry only needs rest and when he comes to, he must be in bed for at least two weeks." Antauri had done the first examination on the science loving blue monkey.

"Hey guys, what I can do now?I mean, do you know where to go?" Jinmay asked in an attempt to distract didn't work.

"No, but I am sure he is not too far away." Antauri gave a breathe of relief.

"Then I'll search for him in space, right?" She nodded sheepishly.

"Could you do that for us?" He asked feeling very nodded, feeling very, very determined to find her red furred she and Chiro went up Robot's transformed into her android form and floated in front of her boyfriend.

"Good luck, " Chiro said, couldn't help but feel as though Jinmay too was leaving him.

" don't worry, I'll find Sprx and bring that idiot to home." She said in an attempt to cheer her boyfriend up but that resulted in making him wince. "Sorry!I-I-" she stammered, shocked at the reaction.

"No, it's no problem, it's just that, Sprx said when he was going, he was the idiot of the team and that he didn't want to be a weakling to the team."

"Oh my gosh!Well, I'll find him and bring him back home while I convince him –at least try to- that he's definitely _not_ an idiot or weakling!" She smiled along with Chiro and with that, she was off.

**With Sprx**

So, that's how I came here." Sprx finished mood had dropped badly after Raph reminded him why he'd come to his then had started to tell his story to the red banded turtle.

"Oh, " Was all Raphael could was could someone be this harsh on someone like Sprx?

"But tonight, " the red simian continued. "I had a really bad feeling about Gibson, as if something had happened to him." Raph frowned.

"When did that happen?"

"Just right before you got mad at Mikey."

"Look, I'm not one ta know about this kinda feelings and stuff but you can ask Master Splinter or Leo to tell ya what could they mean." Raph said.

"No I- "

"Sprx!Could you come over here please?"

Just before Sprx could finish his sentence, Donatello had called him.

"Comin'!" He called back and looked at Raph rolled his eyes. "Just go and do whatever the Brainiac wants you ta do." He said, then smirked. "But don't ya think this talk is over, cause I sure as shell wont let it be over before I get what'cha going at."

Sprx couldn't help but be worried about that talk Raph had by then, he was right beside Don who was on the phone.

"Yeah, okay Casey he's right beside me right now.I'll give the phone to him you will- good you know what to do." The purple banded turtle smirked as he teased the vigilant to say, Sprx was _very_ confused as he got the phone that Donny handed to him

"Hello?"

"SPRX!"


	4. Danger  Approaching

whatkindofTMNTru:*comes running in* What's up people?Not that long of a wait for a new chappie this time, right? *winks* So, here it comes but first, the , Bahar's doing it.

Bahar:Of wouldn't Demet, I do things when someone requests me nicely

whatkindofTMNTru:See that Demet?Your cousin is much better than you.

Demet: *rolls eyes*

Bahar:whatkindofTMNTru does not, nor will own neither TMNT nor Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

**On with it!**

Sprx froze was Jinmay's voice!But how?How did she find him?

"J-Jinmay?"

"Sprx!Are you alright?Where are you?And most importantly, have you got any idea about what you've done to Gibson!" Jinmay asked those questions without a stop and the last one stroke Sprx badly.

"Jinmay?What!I-I'm f-fine and I'm in the Lair –you can ask its location to the man you're with- and what happened to Gibson?I've done nothing to him!He's the one who made me go!Both he and Nova!" The red simian's voice was dripping with bitterness towards the end of his short speech.

"Alright.I-I think phone isn't the best way to tell you what happened to Gibson so, how about a meeting?At here?" The android asked with hope mixed with a little sadness in it.

"I-I'll think of this, Jinmay?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you come all the way here?"

"I'll tell you when we meet..."

Sprx gave the shell cell to Don and went to his temporary room in the Lair and laid down his was thinking hard and he saw the only way which was to go and meet Jinmay.

He didn't admit, even to himself but, he had missed her and the Hyper he wanted to know what the android girl meant with mentioning Gibson then telling nothing about him.Needless to say, he was very questions in mind, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Earth, with girls**

"Now for the last touch of clothing, please put this on your forehead then, we'll finally get on to the makeup for you." Bahar said to Demet enthusiastically, giving a plastic plate that was planted on a piece of cloth to was in the bathroom, clothing and Bahar wasn't ready yet:

Demet looked at the it, there was a leaf symbol which was slashed in the her eyes widened. **(A/N: Did you get who she Cosplays? *wrigles eyebrows* If you got it, you'll get a virtual cookie!) **

"What!There's makeup too?But you said it was a male that I would CosPlay!" She said as she tied the cloth on her ignored the question as she grabbed an eyeliner and drew tear troughs on her painted her nails purple and then gave her contacts.

"Please wear them will be shocked." The brunette said to the black haired , thinking how unfortunate she was, put them when she was done, Cat came in to the room as Chocolove and froze when she saw who Demet was dressed up as.

"Woah!U-Uchiha Itachi!Whose idea was that!" She said in shock.

"Mine of course!By the way, I've got something better for _my_ CosPlay." Bahar grinned. "And I need one of your help, would you?About my hair you know..." She asked nodded immediately. "_Arigatou gosaimas._" Then both of the girls went to bathroom but not before Bahar got her clothes.

10 Minutes Later

"Bahar I'm _not_ going out with you dressed up like that!" Demet exclaimed when she saw what Bahar was brunette was in a blue hedgehog she looked like a giant didn't like it one bit.

"Oh c'mon cousin!What's wrong with Sonic costume?Is it bad?" Bahar said, pouting a muttered something under her breathe that sounded like, "And _she's_ the older one, right?"

"And she looks just fine to me seems even interesting." Cat added, grinning.

"C'mon girls, _ikuze_, or we'll be don't want to make Tuğba wait, right?" With this, three girls made their exit.

**Shuggazoom City**

Gibson woke up with a was he?The last thing he'd remembered was going for his tube but then everything had gone Sprx back yet?He sat up and looked around and saw he was in the sick-bay of the Super Robot.

Looking to his right side, he saw Otto sleeping on a chair at his smiled at the green simian.Then he jumped at the sudden sound of someone coming into the room.

"I see you are awake again, " Antauri said.

"Yeah, Antauri?What happened to me?A-and has Sprx been found yet?" The blue simian shook his head and Gibson hung his head Antauri told him what happened when he was in coma.

"So, let me get this straight, I collapsed and Jinmay came and now she's looking for him right now?" Antauri looked sorrowful for a minute and asked again, "Do you think she'll find him?" "Yes." The robotic simian had answered without a doubt. "And by the way, you should stay in bed for at least two weeks."

When the silvery monkey said that, Gibson immediately went for a protest but Antauri didn't even let him start.

"You exhausted yourself and you are still , you should stay in bed." Right then, Chiro came into the room, running with a grin on his face.

"Guys!Jinmay says she's found him!Sprx has been found!" Chiro yelled with yelling woke Otto green monkey jumped and yelled something meaningless as the other occupants of the room laughed at sat up and when he looked around the room and saw Gibson, Otto leaped so fast that Gibson couldn't even blink when a crushing hug took his breathe.

"Gibson you're awake!Finally!I was so worried!Don't you ever do that again!" Otto said as he clinged onto Gibson like a lifeline.

"C-can't..._breathe_!"

"Oh!Sorry the way, why were you yelling Chiro?" Chiro grinned widely at this question.

"Guess who's been found by Jinmay?" He said to the green monkey and the childish monkey's eyes widened as plates.

"Sprx's been found!Where?How?Is he alright?Does Nova know this?" Otto was practically jumping with looked at Chiro whose eyes were really wide.

"Oh no!I forgot to tell her!" Chiro ran out of the door, leaving the other three that were looking at eachother with identical shocked and worried faces.

**Meanwhile with Sprx**

Sprx woke up with a pounding knew he had something important to do but he couldn't remember what it was.

"Ugh...What was it?"

That was when Leonardo approached to the red simian.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Peachy.I have a bad headache, I have something important to do but can't remember what the hell is it and now I'm going crazy trying to remember it."

"Could it be meeting that Jinmay girl at Casey's?" Blue banded turtle asked and Sprx's eyes !It was what he was trying to remember!

"Yeah!That's what it was!But, Leo, what do you think?Should I go to the meeting or should I just stay here?" The red simian asken to the blue banded just shook his head.

"I think you should go, Sprx.I mean, don't you miss your friends, even a little bit?And your family?" He question made Sprx wince in emotional was when Michelangelo passed by them.

"Hey guys!What're you talking about here?" Leo told a short version of what they were talking and Mikey frowned a little, coming up to Sprx.

"Dude, I really think you should go.I mean, why the shell would anyone want to stay away from his _family_?" He asked to vaguely retold them the story of the fight between him, Gibson and turtle brothers looked at eachother with mirrored frustrated Mikey turned back to the red monkey. "Sprx, you know how Raph behaves around me, right?" he asked nodded.

"Well, if I had given into all of those insults, what do you think would happen?Certainly not a good thing, is it?" Sprx nodded again, this time a little , Mike continued. "And do you know if something had happened to me, Raph would go _berserk_?Cause he does.I know from if I were you, I'd miss my family so 't you feel the same way?And I'm sure, your guys must be missing you the ones that made you go like this." The orange banded turtle told this time was honestly didn't know Mikey; the goofy, trouble-making ninja turtle Mikey could be this deep.

"Well, in fact, Jinmay told me about something that happened to Gibson but, didn't tell me what it I'm both worried and could possibly have happened, I don't know in the slightest bit." He said, frowning.

"Then go!Or you'll be the way get ready for the prank I pulled on Raphie." He grinned.

'_Oh shit!..'_ Leo thought when he heard the scream of anger and surprise from Raphael's room.

"MICHELANGELO I WILL KILL YOUU!"

Sprx shook his head as he started to run towards Lair's exit. _'Sometimes Mikey is so incredibly brilliant but like... Otto...'_ was his last thought before he arrived at Casey's apartment.

**With Jinmay**

Jinmay paced nervously in Casey's living was worried about if he didn't come?The android shook her head to get rid of these was then, the blue haired man came into the room.

"You'll make a hole if you pace this much, " Casey said, as dumb as robot girl shot a glance at him but turned back to the pacing nonetheless.

She already had told all the story –at least what she knew of it- to the vigilant man, which he hadn't take it too mouth was hanging down so much that Jinmay was sure if any bug were there, it would have gone into his mouth for a house.

Then she heard the familiar booster noise that the monkey team had on their ran to the window and opened it, letting Sprx come seemed as nervous as Jinmay herself

"Hey."

"'s up?"

" a little angry at you..."

"What!I've done nothing to you!" Then he seemed to remember something and turned back to Jinmay, grabbing her from shoulders. "By the way, you said something happened to is it?Is he and the others alright?" Sprx talked was really looked down and told him what Chiro had told she finished, red furred simian's eyes were as wide as plates.

"W-what d-do you m-mean he's in a _coma!_How could it happen?Why!And what about Nova?Is she fine?" He asked shocked and was when Jinmay's communicator went opened it under Sprx's unhappy gaze.

"Yeah?"

"Jinmay HELP!Nova's trying to kill me!" Chiro's panicked voice Sprx and Jinmay looked blankly.

"I forgot to tell her Sprx was found!She's gone berserk!" "COME HERE CHIRO!YOU _CAN'T_ RUN AWAY!" Nova's angry voice came and they all heard a hitting noise then communicator went and Sprx looked at eachother and then cracked up.

"Sometimes the Kid is being so stupid, isn't he?" Sprx said to Jinmay with a grin on his android girl Casey took the attention of them. "Hey, could someone tell me what's happening?" The other two cracked up they calmed down again, which was after five minutes, they explained how explosive Nova could Casey started to laugh was when there was some knock on the window and when they turned, they saw Michelangelo looking at them with a panicked expression.

"Help guys!Raph's trying to kill me!" he screamed and Sprx chuckled. "You shouldn't have done that prank to him, whatever it was." The red simian said grinning and Casey laughed and let him into the immediately hid behind caused quite a laughter in the room.

**Meanwhile in Foot Tower**

Karai was training in her separate Training Room when a Foot Elite came and knocked her evil mistress wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead and told him to come Elite ninja came in and bowed before Karai.

"What do you want?"

"Someone is here, Mistress wish to talk to you." He said.

Karai nodded and inwardly, she raised an was this person that wanted to talk to her?If it was another business offer, she was going to sever their head from their went to the Accepting Room and looked at the person who was requesting the talk and she was immediately she hid it very was not a ninja for nothing after Oroku Saki's daughter no less.

The reason she was shocked was that, there wasn't a person who was standing before her but a little monkey who had a skull as a helmet and there was also a big scar on his left side of face and body.

"Who are you?I am supposing that you can have requested talking after all." She said in a formal surprise her further more, –needless to say, she hid it again- the monkey nodded and began to talk.

"I am Mandarin.I came to tell a request to could call it an offer too though." He voice was gritty and held a little bitter sarcasm in nodded to him to started to tell her about her enemies which were some kind of robotic monkeys and a inwardly scoffed.A child would not be able to bring any of the Foot she would be able take care of robots easily.

"You should not underestimate them though, " He continued. "The kid has a power inside him that named the Power the others are really good at combat as well."

"Right now, my enemies are here in this I've heard of those...Turtles, you hate and try to offer is, if you help me kill my enemies, the Monkey Team, I will perish those Turtles along with them for you." Mandarin smirked smugly as Karai thought of the seemed like this Karai girl was she even seemed like accepting the offer inwardly laughed was hope fully the end of the Monkey Team.

"Alright.I have thought of your offer and I will accept , " Karai started. "Only if you show your power against my Foot _if_ you pass, you will be granted what you want." She finished her just nodded but inwardly, he was pissed. _'How dare she doubt my strenght!'_ he was nothing showed on the outside except for an evil grin.

whatkindofTMNTru:Well, that is Mandarin get what he wants?Will Sprx go back to Shuggazoom?And what will Nova do to poor Chiro?Everything will be revealed in the next will they?

**Please R&R!**

**WhatkindofTMNTru down & out!**


End file.
